Voces en mi interior
by Sakuya-onee-sama
Summary: No puedo aguantar esta presión - No hace falta que la aguantes! Tengo ganas de acabar con todo... - Pues acaba cuanto antes! Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan... - Hazlo!... Vámos!... [Porta-voces en mi interior]


**Holaaaa, si sé que me desaparecí por meses, pero acá en mi país es verano y me fui por bastante tiempo al campo (donde no hay internet) hace unos días llegue, solo para enterarme que el cargador de mi compu se había quemado ya mañana me compraran otro, así que decidí hacer este fic en momento de locura, PROBABLEMENTE TENGA SEGUNDA PARTE que resolvería varias dudas y tal vez algunos finales alternativos con los chicos**

V **o** c **e** s **e** n **m** i **i** n **t** e **r** i **o** r

 _Querido amigo imaginario,_ _  
_ _hoy lo han vuelto a hacer,_ _  
_ _los compañeros de la clase me han pegado._

-¿Ya no tienes más que decir perra?- Amber miro desde arriba a Sucrette con el labio sangrando y moratones en sus brazos

Su solo miro el piso desde cerca, Li y Charlotte por fin pararon de patearle sus costillas dejándole un ardor fuerte

 _Y no lo entiendo, no les hago nada joder,_ _  
_ _tan solo dicen que soy un blando y un raro,_ _  
_ _yo amo la música, el manga, el ordenador_ _  
_ _y no me gusta demasiado jugar al balón,_ _  
_ _¿y qué?_ _  
_ _Alguna vez lo intenté, por no estar solo en el recreo_ _  
_ _y me obligaban todo el tiempo a ser portero,_ _  
_ _y no sé qué se siente si metes un gol,_ _  
_ _y que te abracen tus amigos como un ganador._

Mis gustos siempre fueron distintos a los de las demás chicas, prefería mil veces jugar un juego, leer mangas o quedarme en casa sola escuchando música a ir de fiesta o compras. Aún recuerdo como todo mi sufrimiento empezó solo por querer adaptarme

 **Flash back**

-Hola, me llamo Sucrette

Amber y sus amigas se quedaron viéndola como si de una mosca estorbando se tratara

-¿y eso se supone que tiene que importarnos?- Pregunto despectivamente

-Eh- Su se quedó sin saber que hacer o decir- No bueno… y-yo, solo quería saludar

Nunca pudo llevarse bien con ellas, por más amable que fuera siempre la terminaban insultando, pero nunca pasando a mayor grado

-Hola- Saludo al típico chico "Soy el malote que me salto clases, visto de negro y toco guitarra", siempre se llevaba mejor con chicos que chicas

-Lo siento- sonrió con burla- sé que soy irresistible pero las tablas de planchar no me interesan

-¿!QUE¡?- Sintió la mescla de ira, vergüenza y furia en ella –Pues bien- respondió con una gran sonrisa- a mí tampoco me gustan los teñidos de menstruación con nalgas de pollo

-¿! Que mierda dijiste ¡?- Grito

Aun no sabía cómo exactamente ese inicio se convirtió en una charla agradable, sus gustos por las bandas de rock y temas triviales los hicieron pasar horas hablando gustosos…

Aun así sentía la mirada asesina de algún lado…

Y la ignoro

-¿Te crees la gran cosa?- Amber acorralo a Su en el (vacío) pasillo, junto a li y Charlotte encargándose de que no escapara

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida

-Te le diré una vez perra- nunca uso un término así- Aléjate de Castiel

Y sin embargo aún peleo

-No puedes decirme que hacer, me juntare con quien me dé la gana- Respondió enojada, pero Amber solo sonrió

-No te digo que hacer, te advierto, puedes seguir juntándote con él, pero yo ya te lo advertí- Miro a las otras como dándole una señal, la empujaron y se marcharon de ahí

Los días pasaron, ella y Castiel se hicieron más amigos, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, también entablo amistad con Nathaniel el delegado y hermano de amber (la boca del lobo), el reservado y caballeroso Lysandro, los gemelos, el gamer y el (sin ofender) gay y sin mencionar que su amigo Ken ahora totalmente cambiado

Amber y sus amigas ni se la habían acercado

"Habladoras"- Pensó, sin saber en qué se metía

 _No querer jugar más es otro motivo,_ _  
_ _¡Paliza!, por dejar a medias un partido._

Y luego… paso

La ex novia de Castiel Debrah (Zorra, puta, usurpadora, bastarda, perra) y otras cosas que jamás tendría lo cojones de decir en voz alta. Nunca confié en ella, mi instinto jamás fallo y tal parece que Debrah también lo noto, me conto… todo

El engaño, su máscara, como arruino la amistad de Nathaniel y Castiel, como le rompió el corazón y como planeaba repetir todo

Le dijo a todos… les quiso advertir, les conto todo y…

No le creyeron

La tacharon de mentirosa, ¿Qué porque no se podía llevar bien con Debrah? Que se montaba las películas sola e incluso un par de insultos

"Te aprecio a ti también, así que hare como si no he oído nada. No quiero tener una mala imagen de ti, ahora si me disculpas"

Melody ¿no apreciabas a Nathaniel? ¿No quieres escucharme?

"Porque es imposible. Conocemos a Debrah. Vas a tener problemas si sigues diciendo tonterías así"

Kim, escucha por favor, sé que la conoces desde antes, pero por favor… escúchame

"Sucrette, por favor, ya dale… no arreglas nada"

Violeta, no me odies, es la verdad, quiero ayudarlos pero no me dejan

"Ven Debrah vamos a sentarnos"

Alexy… no se suponía que éramos amigos… me conoces, ¿A dónde vas? Espera… ¡POR FAVOR!

Eso era el menor de los castigos… lo que paso esa tarde…

-No puedo creer que digas esa cosa de la inocente de Debrah- el tono sarcástico de amber me hizo voltear, me quede en el banco para tratar de calmarme y ni me di cuenta que las clases terminaron

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida

-Ahora eres la mala del instituto- dijo Li

-La que maltrata a la chica nueva, la villana que miente- continuo Charlotte

-Estas en nuestra posición- continuo amber- ¿te imaginas como hubiéramos estado si le hubiéramos puesto un dedo encima a la heroína del insti?- A qué se refería…- Obviamente sé que Debrah es una puta malnacida- wow- Pero los demás no…

Se me acercaron con lentitud, trate de pararme, pero Charlotte me empujo al suelo

-¿Quién se molestaría si atacamos a la villana?- Oh no no no no

-Esperen, no, ¡Por favor! ¡BASTA!

 _Perdí las ganas de integrarme,_ _  
_ _ahora sólo quiero verles lo menos posible y llego tarde a clases,_ _  
_ _mis profes están hartos, dicen que eh cambiado_ _  
_ _que sabrán, a mis padres han llamado._

Ha pasado una larga semana desde que Debrah llego, Castiel planea irse pronto, Lysandro me mira, pero ya no me habla, Alexy me cree una segunda Amber, Armin se fue con la corriente del insti, Nathaniel, él puso haberme ayudado, pero simplemente me dijo que lo dejara, que no empeorara las cosas, Kentin me habla, pero no es como antes, no me defiende, me mira con pena, ¿pero por qué no me ayudas?

Yo… a este punto seguí insistiendo,

Era una puta ironía, no quería que los demás sufrieran y la única que lo hacía ahora era yo

Amber y sus amigas… cada día me golpea, al principio solo a la salida, los moretones eran cubiertos por maquillaje y ropa larga (oh eso, soy muy torpe me he golpeado)

Al 3 día empezó el infierno real, mi esperanza aún seguía, fui a la raíz del problema, y trate de confrontar a Debrah

"Ya basta de mentir, no permitiré que le hagas daño a castiel o a cualquiera"

"Que haces"

"O-ouhhh, b-buaaaa"

"¿Cómo pudiste golpearme?, no solo empezaste a hablar mal de mí, p-por favor d-déjame en paz sniff"

"¿!QUE HAS HECHO¡?"

Escúchame

"Te juro que nada"

"Oíste, no le basto a con hablar mal de ella, ayer la golpeo"

"Es una zorra"

"perra"

"Puta"

"Extra, extra, la inocente Su rebela su mascar"

Basta… por favor

"No te creí así"

"Ahora hasta te podemos golpear en el insti y a nadie le importara"

No es lo que creen

"Señorita Sucrette, a la dirección"

"Su desempeño ha bajado"

"Llega tarde otra vez"

"Llamaremos a sus padres"

NO

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

"No me vuelvas a hablar jamás, aléjate de las personas que quiero, ya no existes para mi"

 _Siempre participaba cuando maestros preguntaban,_ _  
_ _y es que, puedo aprobar sin estudiar nada,_ _  
_ _pero ya no alzo la mano, estoy asustado,_ _  
_ _le temo a la colleja del de atrás y del de alado,_ _  
_ _y hace tiempo que no acudo a nadie, no soy un suicida_ _  
_ _la última vez me esperaron diez a la salida._

 _Papá me llama "problemático",_ _  
_ _La impotencia y el dolor me anularán o harán un coctel trágico._

Cambie completamente, llegaba tarde, no hablaba, trataba de ocultarme de todas las personas que ahora me golpeaban como su rutina

Me encojo en mi asiento y siento las miradas, las burlas… las amenazas, ya no hablo en clase, pero que importa, apruebo sin estudiar nada siento los murmullos (puta, zorra, je muerte de una vez) en la espalda

Tengo miedo, muchos de los que causan las heridas están en mi clase, saben que les temo, sé que me seguirán hasta desmoronarme

En casa papa y mama ya no son iguales, me llaman problemática, que ya no soy lo que era antes, el cariño de amigos y familia he perdido, soy la perra del instituto y al mismo tiempo el saco de boxeo

No soy estúpida, le dije a los profesores… si mis amigos no me escuchaban ellos deberían

Pero no todo es como en los comerciales, una regañada y un castigo de dos horas por mis moretones, ya no he vuelta a decir nada

LA ULTIMA VEZ FUERON AMBER, DEBRAH Y OTROS 8 CHICOS

 _No puedo aguantar esta presión_ _ **  
**_ _ **No hace falta que la aguantes!**_ __ _ ****_

 _Tengo ganas de acabar con todo..._ _ **  
**_ _ **Pues acaba cuanto antes!**_ __ _ ****_

 _Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan_ _ **...**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hazlo!... Vamos!...**_ __

Me encerré en mi cuarto, ahora siempre lo hago, eran las 3 de la mañana y el dolor me mantiene despierta, los ojos secos de ahora tanto llorar, mama y papa ahora me creen criminal, mis amigos se han marchado y sin decirles que los amo, en mi mente todo explota, el corazón me empieza a oprimir, mis dientes me duelen de tanto que los fuerzo

YA NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR

 **PUES NO LO HAGAS** _ ****_

 _ **Lo siento, tus padres no entenderán tu sufrimiento,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **sentado desde un pupitre el tiempo pasará más lento.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo si te entiendo, quizás pueda ayudarte,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte.**_ __

-¿EH?- Me senté aterrada, el grito se sintió como alguien en mi oído

 **-Nadie te entiende, ya lo sé, pero así no cambiaras nada**

Eso venia de mi cabeza

-El sueño me ha empezado a enloquecer- murmuro, esa voz era extraña, me daba un miedo por todo el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo me sentía protegida

 **-No es un sueño, tu rencor y dolor empieza a consumirte, soy parte de ti y te entiendo**

-me… entiendes

 **-Y si me escuchas prometo acabar con todo**

 _ **El miedo te hace humano,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **nadie hace nada, sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y es que todo empieza en los pasillos,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **pasarás con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos.**_ __

 **-Lo que sientes es normal, el miedo es lo que tiene viva, todos te dejaron atrás y la muy zorra ha ganado la batalla**

-…- la vez sonaba tan fuerte que siento que el cerebro se está exprimiendo _ ****_

 _ **Sabes que los demás niños te marginarán,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **quieren verte llorar. Te encerrarán en el sótano o en el desván.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **a la hora del patio, y todo por no ser como todos,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **lo que te hace ser único aquí también te hace estar solo**_

 **-Eres distinta…**

-¿eh?… ahora me sentía confundida

 **-Quieres ayudarlos, el dolor te los has guardado y aun así no te rindes, aguantas de todo, los insultos, los golpes y proteges a quien t apuñalo por la espada**

-…

 **-Ellos volverán, te querrán encerrar, ya lo han hecho antes, no es primera y sabes que no será la última vez. Tu virtud y tú bondad te hace ser temida, apreciada y al mismo tiempo amenazada**

 _ **Y sí, los profesores solo empeoran la cosa,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **que un chivatazo, es otro puñetazo en el dorsal,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y es que todo lo que hagas solo será otro motivo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **para poder agredir una vez más al objetivo,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **es decir, tú, porque con eso se sacian,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **ellos se ríen, pero a ti no te hace gracia,**_ _ ****_

 _ **No es que seas inferior, pero es que el miedo te ciega,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y el miedo del matón es sentirse inferior y por eso te pegan,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **querer rajarte las venas,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **huir solo retrasa los problemas.**_ __

 **-Tres veces…**

-¿Qué cosa?- murmure apoyada en el árbol de instituto, ya me había acostumbrado a que "la voz" (como simplemente la llamaba) me hablara de la nada

 **-Fueron tres veces la que trataste de hablar con los profesores**

Mira adelante, doña Delanay estaba pasando inspeccionando con su fría mirada a los alumnos, era extraño, la voz era como una persona que siempre está a mi lado, mirando y oyendo lo mismo

O tal vez lo hacía desde mis mismos ojos y oídos

 **-Y cada vez te ganaste un moretón más grande, ellos ya no sirven, no te ayudaran, míralos bien, solo fingen porque también se han tragado la historia. Y no es solo eso, una buena nota, una sonrisa fuera de sus manos, un silencio e ignorancia a sus intentos de amenazarte…**

 **-JODER, DE SOLO VERTE TRANQUILA ES UNA PUTA ESCUSA PARA MOLESTARTE**

Baje la mirada

 **-¡Huir ahora nos es la solución! ¿Qué aras ahora que finalmente ya todo te ha dado la espalda? ¿Llorar? ¿Sentarte sola hasta la graduación? ¿Oh acaso ahora con rajarte las venas?** _ ****_

 _ **Mírate joder, empiezas a dar pena**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **cada día tienes nuevos moratones**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **de esos pequeños matones,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **tú, tienes que echarle un par de cojones**_.

Me quede en silencio normalmente, siempre respondía en voz alta a lo que me decía, que importaba si ahora era la loca, además de la puta, la ignorada y la mala noticia de cada mañana

 **-¡Mírate bien!**

Estaba en casa, esta vez fueron 7, Debrah traía a amigos para bullearme amber y sus amigas sin falta y uno que otro del instituto

 **-YA DAS PENA, NO PARECES HUMANA DE TANTO MORADO Y NEGRO ¿ACASO YA TE VOLVISTE MASOQUISTA? LO QUE NECESITAS ES PONERLOS EN SU PUTO LUGAR**

 _No puedo aguantar esta presión_  
 _ **No hace falta que la aguantes!**_

 _Tengo ganas de acabar con todo_  
 _ **Pues acaba cuanto antes!**_ __ __

 _Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan..._  
 _ **Hazlo!... Vamos!...**_ __

-Yo… yo… YA NO PUEDO AGUANTARLO

- **No deberías seguir haciéndolo**

-Quiero que termine…- la respiración agitada, el sudor, las lágrimas y el tono de pura desesperación…- Que se callen, que se den cuenta, que me crean, que paren DE GOLPEARME

 **-Pues deberías terminarlo ya**

 _ **Sigue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **no te rindas, que tú esfuerzo no haya sido "en balde".**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Esta vez yo sé que la suerte no te acompaña,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **como vez, hay veces que la fuerza puede con la maña.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **No sirve esconderse, lucha!,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **tienes que ser fuerte, escucha,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **la voz que te habla tras esta capucha.**_ __

 **-¡eso es! Reafírmatelo en la cabeza y no olvides cuál es tu objetivo, este tiempo la suerte te falla y parece que tú tendrás que ser el karma**

Jamás la oí tan decidida, sin darme cuenta empezó a decir todo el que ella al mismo tiempo

-¡ **E** s **t** a **v** e **z** l **a** s **o** l **u** c **i** ó **n** __y **a** n **o** e **s** h **u** i **r,** h **a** y **q** u **e** a **r** r **a** n **c** a **r** e **l** p **r** o **b** l **e** m **a** d **e** r **a** í **z**! _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **Todo Grupo tiene un líder asignado,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La solución,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **es afrontar la situación.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **No digo que vaya a ser fácil, menos con tanta presión.**_ __

 **-Todo comenzó con la llegada de esa maldita perra, es la líder de esta banda de imbéciles, no puedes hacer algo precipitado, la presión de la desconfianza y los otros también se debe quedar, una súplica de rodillas sería suficiente, no será fácil, pero tenlo en cuenta, con mi idea nadie volverá a molestarte jamás**

 **-Tengo una idea que te puede ayudar, más vale que estés lista, solo te tendrás a ti para apoyarte**

Esa noche Sucrette casi no durmió, su celular en la mañana con casi nada de batería, encerrada para que no notaran que tenía el computador hasta las 4 de la mañana __

 _ **¿Qué harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar?**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **No aguantarían ni de coña lo que tienes que aguantar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **ya han perturbado tu inocencia,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **sabes lo que puede a llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Debes hacer algo ya,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **sé que estás cansado,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **a decir verdad, creo que haz aguantado demasiado**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **tú, véngate, apúntate, anota cada nombre,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **devuélveles, ven, demuéstrame que eres un hombre,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **sé que corre por tus venas el rencor te ha envenenado,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **no era esto lo que querían, quién se lo hubiera pensado.**_

 **-¿Qué aria alguien del instituto si le pasara esto? NI DE COÑA SE LO AGUANTARIA**

 **-TE GOLPEARON, HUMILLARON, "TUS AMIGOS" TE OBSERBAN, MIENTRAS LA "VICTIMA" TE ATACA ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTAN CIEGOS?**

 **-vamos ya Amber, Debrah, Li, Charlotte y todos lo que te olvidaron**

-¿Acaso no querían jugar?

 **-Pues se lo ganaron**

Los pensamientos de charlar, aguantar y tratar de calmarlos se fueron a la mierda, las muñecas dolían de tanto apretar los puños, de tanta ira **contenida**

 **-Estás cansada, eres fuerte, has aguantado demasiado, lo hicieron hasta corromperte**

 **-NO DUDES QUE SE LO MERECEN**

 _No puedo aguantar esta presión_  
 _ **No hace falta que la aguantes!**_ __

 _Tengo ganas de acabar con todo_...  
 _ **Pues acaba cuanto antes!**_

 _Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan..._  
 _ **Hazlo!... Vamos!...**_ __

 _Me dije mil veces a mí mismo: "no lo hagas, son buenos chicos",_ _  
_ _pero me empujaron al abismo._

-No se lo merecen

-Es demasiado

-Hay más formas

-Es mucho, incluso a la mita todo se habría arreglado

 **-TE HUMILLARON**

 **-TE GOLPEARON**

 **-TE DIERON LA ESPALDA**

 **-SE MRECEN MAS**

 **-TENDRAN SUERTE QUE SERAS MISERICORDIOSA**

La voces eran más fuerte que mi conciencia, tenía pena, pero **se lo ganaron** __

 _Llegué a ese punto sin retorno,_ _  
_ _ese en el que todo te da igual y sientes ira hacia tu entorno._ _  
_ _Ese día llegué pronto al cole,_ _  
_ _y en la cola para entrar estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad,_ _  
_ _recuerdo sus bocas articulando una palabra:_ _  
_ _"Nenasa"_ _  
_ _y el impacto en mi cuerpo de sus manazas._

El despertador sonó y me levante tranquila, normalmente lo ignoraba, pero hoy todo cambiaria, lo moretones se sentían como suaves caricias. Mi madre me miro extrañada, degustaba mis tostadas como si del más fino caviar se tratase

Era demasiado temprano para la escuela, normalmente llegaba tare para evitar una paliza matutina, pero ya nada me importaba, solo sentía ira, sus golpes eran simples burlas a una niña pequeña

Me puse a pensar en los chicos… confesándolo sentía algo por ellos, en esos **buenos** meses que los conocí, no pude evitar sentir apego, cada uno tan distinto y especial

Castiel era un tsundere sin nalgas, pero eso era lo divertido, hacerlo sonrojar, como polos opuestos, sin poderme negar a la atracción. Nath, el chico más dulce que podías pedir, me hacía sentir en una princesa, como si te invitara a amarlo. Lysandro era uno de esos que encontrabas en 10 millones, tan único comparado con alguien tan simple, todo lo que alguien deseaba, Kentin, siempre lo ame, listo así de simple, siempre estuvo conmigo y Armin, je, se curioso que me enamore del solo porque rompia todo el estereotipo de chico de instituto

Espero que habrán sus ojos **(o que vivan)**

Llegue al colegio en total calma, Amber y sus **putas** me miraron con asombro y luego con diversión

 __ _Como de costumbre allí nadie hacía nada._ _  
_ _unos se reían, otros apartaban las miradas._ __

 _Tragué saliva desde el suelo resignado,_ _  
_ _pues sabía que ese mismo día todo habría terminado._ __

 _Pegadme más, yo no voy a llorar,_ _  
_ _ya no me quedan lágrimas, sólo risa enfermiza,_ _  
_ _vais a morir, y lo último que vais a oír,_ _  
_ _es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza._

Tenía el labio sangrando, rasguños en todo mis brazos y cara, los golpes sobre moretones se sentían como una señal, varios pararon a mirarnos **¿pero alguien hacia algo se Debrah me golpeaba? NO, porque ella era la buena**

Golpeaban cada vez con más ira y yo ni me imputaba, todos morirán y sus últimos momentos serán regaños de doña Delanay

Sentía perfectamente las miradas de mis "amigas"

"Animo Su, ya verás como el tiempo todo resuelve"

Con amor R

"Por qué apartas la mirada rosa"- Pensé mirándola disimuladamente, fingiendo que no me apaleaban viva –"Si me envías tan lindos mensajes"

 **Apoco tienes más miedo a los moretones que su amiga**

Sentí a los chicos y poco me importo, me tenían pena y aun así creían que lo merecía

 _En mi mochila una garrafa de gasolina,_ _  
_ _y en mis arterias mucho dolor y adrenalina._ __

 _Entré magullado a los lavabos,_ _  
_ _y esperé a que todos se hallasen en clase y el pasillo despejado._

Los chicos por otro lado, no podían estar peor, _  
_Nathaniel, se sumió totalmente en su trabajo de delegado al ver a Debrah y su hermana golpear a Su, pero él ya le había dejado en claro que no se metería en eso de nuevo ¿era por eso que el pecho siempre le oprimía?

Castiel, sabía que Su había golpeado a su novia ¿Cierto?, estaba en el derecho ¿Cierto? Golpear a la chica que le gusta ¿CIERTO?... espera

Alexy se odiaba internamente, arrastra a Armin a este juego macabro y ahora él ni le dirigía la palabra, solo comía chatarra, las pocas veces que salían, se las gastaba jugando, aun tratando de hablarle le ignoraba… y no lo culpaba, se suponía que tenía que estar junto a Su, el no conoció a Debrah y simplemente se puso de su lado, extrañaba su compañía y quería de vuelta el brillo en los ojos de su hermano

Lysandro y Kentin se odiaban a sí mismos más que a nadie, Leight fulminaba siempre a Lysandro y de paso a su novia, como no, ella los ayudo en todo y él se la pagaba ignorándola y dejándola sufrir. Kentin ya no entrenaba, no se sentía digno, si no podía proteger a la chica que "juro" amar, para que servía todo su esfuerzo, la amaba, pero ya la había dejado en la oscuridad

La campana interrumpió abruptamente todos los pensamientos, Su corrió al lavado golpeada y sangrando, pero que importaba **e todos modos nadie haría nada**

Sin darse cuenta que una chica con un cabello arrebatado en pasadores la miraba preocupada

 __ _Mientras el conserje tomaba café,_ _  
_ _las llaves de las aulas de su despacho robé,_ _  
_ _subí a la mía que estaba en un cuarto piso y,_ _  
_ _cerré una puerta desde afuera con sigilos y,_ _  
_ _abrí la otra de repente y volqué el combustible..._ _  
_ _Sorpresa!_ _  
_ _no les dio tiempo a reaccionar._ _  
_  
 _Eché un fósforo, les encerré y me puse a caminar,_ _  
_ _puedo recordar los gritos,_ _  
_ _sinfonía irresistible._

Espero paciente encerrada en el baño a que todos los pasillos se despejaran, apretó su mochila, las venas de las muñecas ardían de adrenalina,

 _8:40_

La hora exacta donde el conserje tomaba café

Con sigilo robo las llaves (aunque estaban tiradas sin preocupación)

Libro de su mochila el tanque grueso de gasolina y el pequeño fosforo, tocaba ciencia con doña Delanay y no sabía si sentirse mal o **no**

La ahora nueva aula en el 4 piso, se sentía rara, más bien aliviada, Debrah, el trio de Amber, y varios de los chicos que la molestaban, pero sin ningún chico que le **gustaba** … no sabía si era buena o mala suerte

Mmmm pensándolo mejor también estaban Kim y Melody

 **Bah**

 **Es el momento**

Giro la llave para que no lo pudieran abrir de adentro, la abrió chocándola con la pared

 **-SORPRESA**

Sin tiempo de reaccionar tiro la fuerte ráfaga de gasolina, prendió el fosforo rápidamente

-NO- Gritaron algunos, pero en ese momento cerró la puerta, sintió el calor subiendo rápidamente, los gritos de desesperación comenzaron a calmarla

Bajo lentamente hasta el patio del instituto, algunos salones ya se habían empezado a alertar, se sentó bajo un gran árbol, lo que importaba era que tenía una vista perfecta de la sala de **ciencias** (¿acaso alguno seria flamable?) __

 _Los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas,_ _  
_ _pero muchos no me volverán a molestar._ __

 _La profesora histérica huyendo de las llamas,_ _  
_ _saltó por la ventana_ _  
_ _y ya no ha vuelto a andar._

Los bomberos no tardaron mucho en llegar, vio a su antiguo "grupito" salir espantado Nathaniel tan horrorizado, no le presaron atención, al igual que ella se fijaban en la ventana, Violeta e iris llorando sin consolación **de la nada doña Delanay salto desesperada de la venta**

 **¿A que ya no podría caminar?**

Su riza no se hizo de esperar, llamando la atención de los pocos presentes

Parecía que iban a reclamarle, pero en esos segundos salieron varios bomberos, el fuego se había extinguido

 **¿Cuántos habrán salvado en ese tiempo?**

Kim salió, no se veía con quemaduras graves, a su lado Melody, llorando como desquiciada por una quemadura en su brazo (Hice una mueca) la siguiente en salir fue Karla, parecía más grave, la postraron en camilla

 **Pero sin rastros de Debrah amber, Li o Charlotte**

Se quedó sonriendo

Unos pocos chicos salieron después, algunos seguramente no llegarían al hospital

La camilla de Karla se movió cerca suyo, para llevarla a la ambulancia

-ELLA- Todas la miradas se dirigieron hacia allí, al parecer la primera en recordarlo fue Karla (sonrió)- EMPEZO EL INCENDIO-

Soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara de todos

-¿Es cierto eso?- un oficial se acercó a ella de inmediato

Miro a todos los otros, la miraban con estupefacción

-SI- Grito melody- ENTRO A LA SALA Y LANZO LA GASOLINA Y LE PRENDIO FUEGO- **Le encantaba la mirada de horror que le daban**

Volteo donde el policía, tenía la esposa y otros se acercaban por si trataba de escapar

- **Jajajaja-** todos la miraron como una maniaca- **Tranquilos, no poner resistencia yo lo hice después de todo…**

 **Rápidamente me subieron a la patrulla, les lance una última mirada a todos y grite**

-ME ARREPIENTO LO JURO ¿A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR? __

 _Ha pasado el tiempo,_ _  
_ _no he vuelto al colegio,_ _  
_ _tampoco a casa,_ _  
_ _pero este lugar tiene ventajas,_ _  
_ _aquí no me maltratan,_ _  
_ _aunque, es todo muy frío_ _  
_ _y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo._ __

 _A veces gozo imaginando la manera_ _  
_ _de matar a una enfermera,_  
 _y me tengo que controlar,_ _  
_ _sé que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar._ __

 _Me arrepiento lo juro!_ _  
_ _¿A quién quiero engañar?._


End file.
